Bain
Bain aka Yingjie100 is one of the Main Characters of the Blox War III Canon. He is one of the Leader Rebels against the NUSA government and probably the leading ranks of all the rebels against NUSA. Born on January 5th, 2005 and still rise against the NUSA government nonstop. Biography Yingjie100 is born in the United Kingdom, London. He was raised by two unknown parents and then sent to China to be raised. A few years later, His Unknown parents divorced and have to live with his dad. His dad got remarried again and then lived with his Parents back in the UK. During his childhood, his life was really tough; his parents always beat him up if he does something wrong just like what Asian parents believed to discipline their children. At the age of 11, He plans to flee to NUSA and vow to never come back again. Firstly, he joined the Italian mafia and start mass murdering innocent people there. The Italian mafia has dispanded quickly due to the power of the NUSA intelligence groups. This left him alone. Then he tried to join more gangs and kill more innocent people but they keep on disbanding for a short time and kept leaving Yinjie100 alone again and again. When he reached his 13th Birthday, he started a new gang called''' The Two Gang''' with the Logo Blue Number 2. Unlike other gangs, he learned those times how and why those old gangs have been disbanded and so he will make the gang the oldest of all other gangs. The gang was a huge success; it has attracted over 50 members, robbed a lot of money and it is one of the largest gangs in NUSA. One day, the government found out the gang and started questioning Yingjie100. They decided to spare him and the gang if they do one large favor. To put their full might against the United Kingdom. '''Despite that time UK and NUSA are at war, NUSA thought that using The Two Gang against the UK would weaken them and the economy. A few months later during the attack of London, Yingjie100 was Captured by the National Crime Agency. Unlike the NUSA government doesn't try to change criminals, the NCA wanted to help him with what is wrong and why is he doing it as he is a child. The NCA also mentioned that his unknown parents has disappeared from UK. He then told the NCA that NUSA forced him to do the crimes at UK as he lost the war between his Two Gang and the NUSA Government. Because Yingjie100 didn't know about MegaCapitalism, the NCA told how bad NUSA is and they invaded innocent countries. The NCA successfully convinced Yingjie100 to change his side by having video evidence and how they treat him. Yingjie100 decided to go to NUSA and plan something. 13 August 2018, he saw a solo murderer in the streets killing random people for no reason. He decided to help by getting his firearm and intend to kill the solo murderer. He then got arrested for Murder by one of the US Marshals. He thought that it was a mistake so he tried to tell the marshal that he was trying to defend the innocents but then the marshal replied that it was on purpose. He said that it is illegal to interfere if you are not a proper citizen. Yingjie100 then raged in fire and gets his Two Gang to start performing a killing spree, robbing banks. He met two famous people during his crime boss career. One is '''savage_yada who runs the Communist Yada Clan. Another one is Calculatious who is known for his great shooting skills and intelligence. He is also known to be unfair to citizens and being a big bully. Yingjie100 first decided to ally his gang with the Yada Clan. Calculatious heard about this and starting to know Yingjie100 and his gang. He decided to consider him a Main Rival against himself. 3 months later in 21st November 2018, his second in command decided to ditch the gang by kicking out everyone. This is because the government bribed him with a fortune if he kicked out all the members of my gang and then he accepted the deal. It was The End of The Two Gang. After the end, Yingjie100 realised that owning a gang that kills innocents and robs everything does not work. He then Founded the First Operation Force. The First Operation Force is designed to change the government of NUSA by using its full force to destroy the new government and bring back the old one. Ever since the FOF is founded, NUSA had already conquered Mexico and Canada making it rule the Whole North America. Few months later, Yingjie100 decided to change FOF a lot. He tried to recruit more rebels, request funds from UN and make plans to destroy the NUSA government. Most importantly, he decided to change his codename and his rebel organisation. He decided to be called Hero Bain. The reason why he chose Bain is because he believed that this could make him more notable and his name would be easier to say. He changed FOF into The Second Operation Force. '''And this is how the BW3 Story begins... '''Appearance He is born in Chinese Ethnicity. He has black Trecky Hair. During his formal times or resting times, He wears a Black Tux and black pants. He also wears an Outrageous Aetherspectacleshttps://www.roblox.com/catalog/17408011/Outrageous-Aetherspectacles , Billionaire's Headphoneshttps://www.roblox.com/catalog/2775060166/Billionaire-s-Headphones and a Green Laurel Crownhttps://www.roblox.com/catalog/226187370/Green-Laurel-Crown. During his Hero Times, He wears a Diamond Lorica Segmentata with black fur and LEG X armband. He keeps his Green Laurel Crown and wears Battle Crownhttps://www.roblox.com/catalog/1748592345/Battle-Crown Personality Bain is a loved person when it comes to donating people. He is known for being generous to random people in the streets. This caused the NUSA government to rage out and target him. He is currently considered as a threat to the NUSA government. When it comes to missions, Bain is in a serious, brave manner. He makes sure that doing them is perfect so things won't screw up. In Bain's Prison Escape, it is shown that he is trying his hardest to secure the CIA stash for the Chinese. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters